christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher vs. Linus
Christopher vs. Linus is the twenty-third episode of season nine and the two hundred thirty-first episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When Christopher meets a new enemy of his who challenges him to a fight as he agrees to it unknowing of the brand-new enemies known in the dreamworld itself! Plot The episode begins with Christopher sleeping in as the dream begins in the Park where he meets a semi-bulky man named Linus who challenges him to a fight on the top floor of battle tower as he accepts unknowing of the new enemies he'll see along the way as Mr. Volt tries zapping Christopher with 5,000 volts of electricity as Christopher cracks a joke saying "Watts up folk?!" and deflects the electricity with his forearm sending it back to him as he ends up getting barbecued by his own electricity as Linus meets him at the top as he asks "Are you ready to get demolished?" as he starts singing the song "I'm Stronger Than You" surprising him by his amazing ability to sing and fight at the same time as Linus almost gets crushed by the side of the wall as Christopher saves his life as Linus decides to end the fight there as he, Christopher, Shelby, Princess Kara, and Jasper start running away as the Cyber Dragon stops them as Mr. Volt orders it to kill them as the Cyber Dragon turns on his master and burns Mr. Volt to a crisp as the Cyber Dragon offers them a ride out of the tower as the dream ends with new allies of Christopher and Jasper as a loud booming explosion is heard outside as Christopher sees Mr. Volt causing chaos and mayhem as Linus shows up to fight him as he burns Linus' butt as Christopher soon challenges Mr. Volt to a fight as he thinks he can win easily. The fight begins with Christopher dodges every electric charge sent his way as he deflects the most powerful current causing him to be disintegrated from existence as the episode ends. Characters * Christopher * Jasper * Linus (Debut; Antagonist until the end) * Shelby (Debut; Love Interest) * Mr. Volt (Debut; Antagonist) * Princess Kara (Debut; Love Interest) * Cyber Dragon (Debut; Antagonist until the end; Protagonist onward) * Jack * Jordan Locations * Mystery Mobile * Christopher's Dreamworld * Linus's Hideout * Graveyard * Junkyard * Dreamworld's Battlefield * Objects * Christopher's Sunglasses * Mystery Mobile Songs * I'm Stronger Than You * Teaming Up Against Mr.Volt * Linus and the Villain Notes/Trivia * This episode is the debut episode of Linus. * This episode is the debut episode of Shelby. * This episode is the debut episode of Princess Kara. * This episode is the debut episode of Mr. Volt. * This episode is the debut episode of the Cyber Dragon. * This episode is the first time Jessica doesn't appear in since their returning episode. * This episode is the first time Janice doesn't appear in since their returning episode. * This episode is the first time Holly doesn't appear in. * This episode is the first time Giselle doesn't appear in. * This episode is the first time Gale doesn't appear in. * This episode is the first time Kelsey doesn't appear in. * This episode is the first time Daniel doesn't appear in. * This episode is the first time Sonic doesn't appear in. * This episode is the first time Searra doesn't appear in. * This episode is the first time Madison doesn't appear in. * This episode is the first time the only two main characters are in fact just Jasper and Christopher since most of the episode was Christopher's dream. * This is the first time where an antagonist from a dream appears into reality to rule the world! * This is the first time Jasper doesn't even fight against an antagonist leaving Christopher with the job of fighting and defeating the main antagonist! Cultural References Quotes of the Episode Absent Characters Transcript To see the full transcript of Christopher vs. Linus click here. Category:Season Nine Episodes Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Jasper Corneilius Appears Category:Episodes with Love Interests Category:Episodes with new Characters Category:Episodes with new Antagonists Category:Episodes with new Attractions